1. Technical Field
The invention provides a file classification management system and a file classification management method used in operating systems, especially provides a file classification management and method for managing physical files of the file system in current operating systems by categories.
2. Background of the Invention
With the fast development of the computer and Internet, searching and downloading information resources via Internet has become an important and interesting thing for more and more people, and computers have also been used to manage files.
It is well known that information is generally stored in the computers in a variety of file types. Current operating systems organize the files into a directory tree; all the files relating to a specific application are stored in a directory created by the system or the user. For example, in the Windows operating system, all of the system files are put in a directory named “Windows”. Users can put his files in the directory built for himself such as “My Documents”. In a file server consisting of large quantity of information, all the files are also located in different directories having the tree structure.
In this way, it is time consuming for a user to find a file of a specific topic, it is worse especially for finding a file from a large file set. In order to find a file, one case is that the user knows the exact content of the file, or he has to browse each file one by one, which is impossible in the real practice.